


Revenge is a dish best served

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Read the warning, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Alana and Margot make good on their own promise.





	

A single shot rang out.

"No, No, Will! No!

"Hanni...bal, I..., "

Will slumped down. 

"Hannibal", he reached out a shaking hand. 

Hannibal grabbed it between his own. "Will, my love don't..." 

Hannibal watched as the light dimmed in those beautiful eyes. He laid Will's hand down, fingers tracing the thin dull grey wedding band. A twin to his own. He placed a hand on his beloved's soft curls.

He looked up with cold vivid fury, as two people stepped into the room. "Hello Alana, Margot".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, it's part of my catharsis that I write shorts about single shots and that I don't shy away from some of the possible outcomes.
> 
> Ahh, I'm so deluded. I totally ship and season 4 in my head is all hearts and flowers. So I write this kind of grim just to have some light relief from all the desperate attempts to make it all work out ok.


End file.
